All Worked Up
by Astronomer Always
Summary: After a terrible loss at a basketball game, Vince needs to let out his anger on something.  Anything at all. SLASH


Do I have an excuse for this? No. But hey, it's something. Its smut, but it's something! I've been thinking about this for a while now, and it's only going to be a one-shot (Hopefully) but as you all know with my writings that just might change. But for now it's a one shot. So um, before reading this, read my other story _The Unexpected_ to understand this a bit more. So without further ado, here's the story!

Read On!

* * *

><p>"What the hell! That ref must've been <em>fucking<em> blind not to see all those fouls!"

Stomping into the locker room, Vince made no efforts to hide his anger at what just took place on the basketball court. He had watched the opposing team commit a number of fouls, some even on him. But what he did not watch was the referees call them out on it. So he took the initiative to inform them of exactly what they did, and when they blew him off, he chose another set of words to explain it to them and nearly got put out of the game for it. Through a series of punches and kicks to the cement walls down the stairs to the locker room, and a long lines of swear words, some of which his teammates weren't sure even existed, he expressed his rage.

Needless to say, it pissed him off.

If this would've happened to any other player on the team, they might have brushed it off as the ref being slightly insane, blind, or both. But none of them were quite as competitive as Vince was. Adding on to that, they had lost the game; something Vince had not ever taken well to at all. This was because when he ever loses, he didn't feel in control. And he hated that felling.

With this stirring around in his head, he was angry bordering full on _rage._

If his choice of words were not enough to inform those around him, his actions were. While changing and showering would've been a source of relaxation after a long game for some, he was not allowing that to happen for him. He took off his jersey with an unnecessary amount of force, he closed his locker hard enough to force it back open, and he scrubbed hard enough in the showers to make skin raw. No one dared to try and calm him down as none of them wanted to be the next thing he released his anger on.

Walking out of the locker room, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face whoever had the balls to talk to him, he was met by the coach.

"Don't let this get to you," He said. "I saw what happened too. But don't let it get to you, got it? You get distracted like this and you can't focus on getting better. Now you get home, and try to forget about this alright?" He let go of his shoulder and walked ahead of him out of the locker room.

"Can you believe that? Ten _fucking_ fouls, TEN, and they don't get called out for any of 'em!"

With his now rage not simmering down on the walk home, Vince found himself pacing back and forth in the living room, telling TJ in excruciating detail about the game. For their junior year of college the two of them rented an apartment not far from campus to avoid those damn dirty freshmen that just happen to somehow get a room in dorms meant for upperclassmen. So far, it was working pretty well.

While he was normally willing to listen to his problem, TJ would've rather not tonight. He was studying before Vince had come home and was now find that to be an impossible task. Though usually on a Friday night like this he would be out doing something fun, exciting, or anything else that was enjoyable but not illegal at the same time (read: drinking) he had a massive test in civics on Monday. So he planned to stay home the entire weekend and study. But Vince was making this harder than it had to be.

"And then coach is telling me to _relax! _How the fuck am I supposed to relax!"

"Not that I'm not interested in this," TJ said, looking up from his textbook. "'cause I really am, but can we talk about this later? I'm sorta trying to study here."

"Figures you wouldn't listen," Said Vince. "You don't even come to my games!"

"I always come to your games. Just not this one because I have to study," He said. "Look, give me an hour and I'll listen okay?" Taking a seat across the room, Vince waited. This proved to be challenging however has he was high strung and could not sit still. Tapping his foot, he checked his watch every few minutes not to see how much time had passed, but how much closer he was to venting. Obviously time was not moving fast enough for his liking so he started to think.

He needed something, anything to redeem himself after that pathetic loss and get back the control he once claimed! He had thought about going to the bar and playing pool against a random stranger, but with his current mood he was more than likely to get into a fight and kicked out and that would lead to more anger. But he needed to let it out! It was starting to fall in on itself and that couldn't be good. Eventually he was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice TJ get up and go into the kitchen. It was around that time however when he was wondering why the hell he was wait for him.

He was the 'dominant' one in the relationship and as the 'dominant' one, it meant that he didn't take orders from TJ. So why was he taking orders to wait? He had no right to tell him to wait until he was finished. No, that was NOT allowed to happen.

So he marched down the hall and met TJ as he was heading back into the living room. Not waiting for him to ask where he was going, Vince pushed him into the wall. He grabbed his hands and held them above TJ's head as he kissed him forcefully. It was demanding, not leaving any room for debating whether or not it was wanted, but heated with the control he needed to regain. He bit and TJ's bottom lip, making him gasp and allowing Vince to plunge his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He explored every inch of his mouth while making the other tongue dance along with it. He moved one of his hands, still warm from the game underneath TJ's shirt onto his skin, cool from the AC. He broke the kiss only to take the bothersome item off. Once it was on the floor the slammed back down into a deeper, more passionate kiss. He paid no mind to TJ's mumbles of him having to get control of himself. Vince didn't want to control himself, he wanted to control TJ, and that's what he fully intended to do. TJ however was in no mood, and wanted to fight against it. But he knew that he wasn't nearly strong enough to push Vince off.

Vince pushed his knee between TJ's legs, preventing and attempt at escape. Pushing his body against the other he grinded his growing member against the others groin. Using one hand to keep TJ's hands above his head, he used the other to tease TJ's zipper. Slowly, he unzipped his jeans and reached inside through his boxers. Grasping his soft appendage, he started to stroke, commanding him to become aroused.

Once TJ began to harden, Vince let go and pulled him off the wall. He pulled him in closer with one hand behind his head, pushing his hat off and an arm around his waist. Vince took him into the bedroom the both of them shared and threw him onto the bed. With his growing hunger for control he pulled off TJ's jeans and boxers, followed by his own and straddled his hips. Again he pinned TJ's hands above his head using one arm, and played with his soft, supple nipples until they became buds earning a surprised gasp from his toy. He stuck two fingers in TJ's mouth and ordered him to lick, coating them in sticky saliva.

Vince stood up in front of the bed, roughly flipped TJ over onto his stomach, and then pulled him towards the edge of the bed. With his pink rose bud fully exposed, Vince slipped one wet finger in, then another, not giving TJ time to adjust to the intrusion. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers, making his submissive moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

As he removed his fingers he stroked his throbbing member coated in precum; it was demanding release. He pressed it against his lovers twitching pucker, rubbing himself against it. Although they had sex plenty of times TJ always worried whether or not he was going to fit. Along with being built like brick house, he was hung like a horse. The anticipated pleasure was too much for Vince to deny, and with one quick thrust, forced himself inside. The body under him quivered and screamed in shock.

"Vince, Vince," TJ panted. "You need to control yourself-Ahh!"

He was silenced by the thrusting in and out of his velvet hole. Increasing his pace, Vince leaned onto TJ and clawed into his back, completely enveloped in bliss. Hearing the pleasured and pained cries of his submissive only increased his ecstasy as he knew he had complete control. With one final thrust, he released his milky batter inside his lover and collapsed on top of him.

The sound of the two men panting filled the room. Vince rolled off him and pulled TJ closer, throwing his arms around him. After they both found their breath, TJ rolled off of him and onto his back after feeling Vince rehardening underneath him, trying to get away. But that was not what Vince wanted him to do. Vince wanted him to lay his head on his chest, giving all control and power to him. And it started to bring back the anger he was experiencing.

Getting up he positioned himself over TJ and brought his ankles onto his shoulders, preparing to reinsert himself. Leaning over, he forced himself inside again. He relished in the pleasure that rippled from his groin throughout his body, setting every nerve on fire. Bending down, he spoke in TJ'TJ ear.

"Why are you still so _tight_," He whispered harshly. "I've fucked you plenty of times. You shouldn't be this _tight_!" He then continued to thrust in and out of him. "It's like you're a virgin!" He freely yelled, not caring about whoever might hear. Sweat dripped from both of their moaning bodies, echoing off the walls of the apartment. "Why," Vince moaned again. "Are you so fucking _tight_!" He screamed as another load was released from within him. Panting for any air that was left in the room, he removed his now flaccid dick and lay down on the bed.

Reaching over he tried to pull TJ in closer to him but was only greet by the sound of footsteps.

"Where are you going?" Vince asked as TJ as he walked towards the door.

"To get some aspirin," TJ said. "God knows I need it."

"No you're not! Stay here!"

"No."

Vince didn't like that. He didn't like being told no, because the word had so much power and control behind it. He watch as TJ walked down the hallway, limping with every step he smirked, satisfied with what he had done to him but that didn't last as he felt control slip away with the simple two letter word, no.

So he stepped out of bed and was quickly behind TJ. Swiftly, he shoved him into the wall and kissed him, not giving him a chance to say otherwise. Running his hands up and down his chest, he soon made his way down and lifted TJ legs up and wrapped them around his waist, preventing him from falling. He adjusted himself, and with no hesitation, pushed himself inside the resisting entrance. With every violent thrust he banged the back of his lover's tired and used body against the wall, knees trembling, threatening to give out. Too engulfed in his own paradise he didn't hear the cries of TJ, telling him that he was out of control.

"You're mine!" Vince declared as he came. "Mine!"

Breathless, he dragged the both of them into the bedroom, locked the door and lay on his back with TJ on top of him. He tightly wrapped his arms around him, stopping any plans he had for escaping. It was a good thing he did because after a few minutes he could feel TJ trying to get up.

TJ was trying to get up because he could feel Vince stiffening again, and didn't want to go for a fourth time. But Vince had a good grip on him.

"Lemme go," TJ said.

"No, you're not leaving."

"I'm not trying to." He managed to slip out his grasp. Sitting on the bed he watched as the others dick continues to harden and leak of precum, dripping onto the sheets. He reached out, taking it in his hands and began to stroke the throbbing member, earning a moan from the body lying in bed. Vince reached his hand up ran his fingers through TJ hair, and then started to push his hands towards his groin. He was met with TJ pushing head against his hand in refusal.

"C'mon," Vince moaned.

"I don't want to…"

"Yeah right. I've seen that look you have he you watch me jack off. You get that dick hungry look in your eyes, like you want it. Just do it, I promise you'll like it." Ten seconds passed, and he answered by a warm pair of lips and a wet tongue around his dick. He moaned loudly as him submissive bobbed his head up and down, taking in every inch. Vince grabbed his hair and slammed his head down, making him deep throat as he released his bounty in his mouth. He watched as TJ lifted himself off and witnessed the sight of his throat moving as he swallowed. He collapsed, breathless next to Vince and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Waking up several hours later TJ was facing the wall with a pair of very strong arms around him.

"Are you awake?" TJ asked Vince.

"Yeah," said Vince. "I've been waiting for you."

"This is like the sixth time this happened."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I can't keep up with your libido. You better stop getting so angry as losing or you're gonna break me, you know."

"Mmm-hmm. Hey, can you go make me a sandwich?"

"What do I look like? Your girlfriend?"

"You were my girlfriend tonight. Go make me a damn sandwich before I get angry again."

"Fine," TJ said as he got out of bed. "What do you want on it?"


End file.
